El cumpleaños de Anna
by yami-anna
Summary: este, un pequeño fic con el que me estreno en shaman king en fanfiction


El cumpleaños de Anna

La luz de la mañana ilumino la cara de una chica rubia de ojos negros.  
Anna no quiso levantarse aun, hoy cumplía los 15 años, pensó que era un dia como cualquier otro al fin y al cabo nunca le habían celebrado su cumpleaños, perooooooooo con Yoh la cosa era distinta.  
Miro el reloj, eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Anna se quedo en su cama pensando hasta que dieron las 8:00 de la mañana, era hora de enfrentar un año mas de vida.  
Después de arreglarse bajo y encontró que Yoh-para variar ?- ya había ido por lo del desayuno y se encontraba en la cocina se sentó en el comedor, luego llego Yoh Yoh: buenos días, como dormiste? La saludo alegremente, Anna sospecho que talvez trataba de que no le pusieran tanto entrenamiento…. luego pensó que talvez….solo talvez no se acordaba de su cumpleaños…… ay pero que demonios importaba si al fin y al cabo a ella no le importaba…o si.  
Este fue un dia como cualquier otro, el entrenamiento, los muchachos armando desorden y su gloriosa ida al anochecer.  
Mientras Yoh recogía el reguiero, Anna subió a su habitación dispuesta a ¿dormir, mientras se quitaba la bufanda, el rosario y apunto de quitarse el vestido, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente…  
Anna: malditasea Yoh Asakura, Que nunca tocas?  
Yoh: hay! Perdón -/- Anna: que quieres?  
Yoh: mostrarte algo.  
Anna pensó que el tonito de Yoh tenia algo raro, lo intento y luego se pregunto como demonios hacia Yoh para mantener su mente en blanco…  
Anna: a si? Y que es? Yoh: ven conmigo.  
Anna dudo pero acepto-(NA: faltaba mas )  
Yoh la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su cuarto, Anna entro un Pero se sorprendió al encontrar que había movido todo despejando un espacio de al menos 4 o 5 metros…  
Yoh: oye…..no me digas que pensaste que había olvidado tu cumpleaños numero 15?  
Anna que siempre tenía una respuesta, no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra Yoh: bueno, no importa ven La tomo por la cintura y la condujo hacia el centro de la habitación, tomo su mano derecha y puso su mano izquierda (la de ella) en su hombro (el de el), ya en esta posición empezó a sonar un vals……… Yoh que quien sabe donde habría aprendido a bailar la llevo al ritmo de la música…… después de la primera melodía sonó otro y así hasta que quien sabe cuantas habrían bailado.  
Anna no le había quitado los ojos de encima a su prometido y es que nunca se habría esperado esto, no pensó que Yoh tuviese semejante detalle con ella.  
Mientras bailaban no se dijeron nada, pero, tampoco se habían quitado la mirada de encima el uno al otro, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron, fue un beso de aquellos largos llenos de amor.  
Anna separándose sutilmente y con un tono a medio camino entre suplica y como cuando dices lo que piensas en un susurro : que haces?  
Yoh: no lo se…….-la música seguía sonando-  
Anna se separo del todo y camino alejándose de el, luego le dio la espalda y camino a la puerta…  
Yoh: te amo.  
Anna se volvió y lo miro, era cierto, sus ojos lo decían…  
Camino hacia el –el shaman tenia la camisa de siempre-  
Como si estuviera bajo el agua, Anna se acerco a el y puso su mano en el abdomen del chico, inicio una serie de caricias.  
Luego pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, vio que Yoh lo disfrutaba y decidió darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos…… se fue acercando a el hasta posar su cabeza en el pecho del shaman, se aparto un poco y fue llevando sus dos manos desde el abdomen del chico hasta el pecho de este, luego a sus hombros, en ellos se encontró la camisa así que la arrastro por los brazos del shaman a tiempo que los acariciaba, la camisa cayo….

El cuerpo bastante bien definido para la edad del shaman le hizo sentir algo imposible de describir (NA: por eso no lo pongo ?).retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de este y los puso en su rostro (el de el) y este a su vez inicio una serie de caricias que correspondian a recorrer los brazos de la itako hasta sus hombros y como le habia sucedido a Anna, Yoh se encontro con el vestido de esta, el no tubo problema alguno en deslizarlo por sus brazos y dejarlo caer. Los dos medio desnudos el uno frente al otro se miraron- ya ninguno tocaba al otro (NA: pienso en este momento como si fuera la calma antes de la tempestad)  
Luego se besaron de forma salvaje, con pura pasion como si fuera la ultima vez, poco a poco se iban besando menos salvajemente y se juntaron lo suficiente para sentir la piel del otro…….. ya, atrapados en este momento, ninguno podia parar………..ninguno queria parar, talvez por la emocion de ser la primera vez que dejaban salir sus sentimientos y descubrir que el otro correspondia a ellos…  
Lentamente se acurrucaron sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, luego se acostaron sutilmente quedando uno encima del otro (Anna abajo, Yoh arriva) (NA: sobra decir que a medida que abanzaba la situación se quitaron toda la ropa), tomaron un leve tiempo para mirarse………luego Anna se apodero del cuello de Yoh y este a su vez de la cintura de la itako y volvieron a besarse.  
Terminaron metidos en la cama de Yoh (futon.  
Ninguno hacia ruido alguno, solo se oia su agitada respiración, el unico ruido venia del tocadiscos de Yoh que no habia dejado de sonar.  
A los dos los abordaban demasiados sentimientos como para detenerse a pensar en ellos, de hecho ninguno de los dos pensaba al fin y al cabo para que pensar, era mejor simplemente disfrutar del momento, sentir la piel del otro, sentir el amor del otro, sentir al otro, sentir, vivir, amar.  
No dejaron de besar y acariciar en toda la noche, hasta que quedaron dormidos, estaban abrazados, una escena que derretia seguro hasta al corazon mas frio.  
Anna se desperto, trato de indagar la hora pero no habia nada cerca para saberla, vio a su prometido a su lado aun durmiendo apaciblemente, lo miro con ternura y acaricio al joven shaman en el rostro, miro hacia alguna ventana, la noche aun estaba presente y seguro era de madrugada tal vez las dos o tres……… Anna beso los labios de Yoh y al parecer esto lo desperto porque correspondio al beso.  
Cuando se separaron Yoh: sabes?... jamas pense que pasara esto.  
Anna escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su prometido (NA: que envidia )  
Anna: en cambio yo llevo mucho tiempo soñando con algo como esto- El no se sorprendio, en el fondo sabia que debajo de ese hielo habia algo mas……. - y deseo tanto que este momento nunca termine Yoh no dijo nada, simplemente le beso la frente, la abrazo, ella correspondio y asi durmieron hasta que llego la hora de salir del momento, salir al mundo y desear otra noche como esa…………

esto es para todos a los que nos gusta el YxA de shaman king. feliz año!

por favor reviews


End file.
